


Somebody's Back In Town

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old flame gets in touch with Don...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Back In Town

Don was sitting at his table at Pressman's Deli waiting for Jackson. The two had made arrangements to meet for lunch, but it looked like Jackson was going to be late. Don went ahead and ordered for both of them and the waiter had just brought their food when Jackson arrived.....

“Sorry I'm late.....”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just some last minute stuff at the shop.....”

The two ate and talked about work, and other things. When lunch was over, the guys said their goodbyes and headed back to work.....

 

When Jackson got back to the shop, Lisa told him that Danny Messer had called for him and asked that he call back as soon as possible. Curious, Jackson went into his office to make the call.....

“Danny Messer.....”

“Hey! I got a message to call you..... is everything okay?”

“That depends, buddy.....”

“What's going on, Danny?”

“Melinda Gentry is back in town.....”

“Are you sure?”

“I saw her with my own eyes. Mac and I were on our way back to the lab and she was in the crosswalk in front of us.....”

“Have you told Don?”

“What? Of course not...... you are the only person I've told..... I really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I thought you should know.....”

“I appreciate the heads-up, Danny.....”

“Are you gonna be okay?”

“I think so.....”

“If you need me don't hesitate to call....”

“I will..... thanks, Danny.....”

 

Jackson sat there for a few moments thinking about the sad news Danny had just given him. Why did Melinda have to keep turning up like a bad penny? There was only one reason he could think of, and that was because of Don. He and Melinda had dated before Jackson came into the picture, and he had helped Don pick up the pieces after the break-up. Things had been fine until Melinda showed up again. She had gotten in touch with Don, they'd picked up right where they left off, and it lasted until she left town again. Jackson didn't say much about it, and life went back to normal. That lasted until Melinda called and Jackson didn't see Don for two weeks. That had been nearly a year ago, and now, according to Danny, she was back again. Jackson decided that he wasn't going to pick up the pieces this time!

That evening when Don got home, Jackson told him that he needed to talk to him. Don replied that if it was about Melinda, he already knew because she had come by the precinct earlier that afternoon. Jackson felt that old familiar dread, but he felt something else, too. He felt the urge to try and keep Melinda away from Don if at all possible.....

“So?”

“What? Am I going to see her while she's in town?”

“Are you?”

“I haven't thought much about it yet.....”

“LIAR! You're sitting there right now trying to find a way to get out of here so you can go be with her!”

“What makes you so sure?”

“It happens this way every time!”

'You might be wrong this time.....”

“I doubt it!”

Jackson stormed into the bedroom, and that's when he heard the front door slam. He ran to the living room, and sure enough, Don was gone. Jackson thought; ”Not this time, motherfucker!” He grabbed his jacket and headed out to track Don down.

It didn't take long to find them. They were at the Crystal Club having drinks. Don was surprised to see Jackson headed to the table, but quickly became concerned when he saw the look in his lover's eyes.....

“Hey, Jackson, what are you doing here?”

“What the hell do you think I'm doing here, Don? I've come to take you home.....”

“Who says he's ready to leave?”

“Stay out of this, cunt!”

“Jackson, apologize to Melinda.....”

“Like hell I will! Listen close, cunt, Don is going home where he belongs. I'm tired of picking up the pieces every time you blow through town looking for a stiff dick, and it won't be Don's this time...... Are we clear???”

“Did you ever stop to think that Don wants to be with me, and that he only uses you to pass the time between my visits?”

Jackson turned and looked at Don questioningly. Don denied Melinda's claim and asked her not to say things like that because they simply weren't true. Jackson took a long, hard look at Melinda Gentry and said; ”If you don't leave Don alone and stay away from him, I swear before God, I'll kill you. If you think I'm fucking around, just take a good look here in my eyes......” Melinda didn't like what she saw in those blue/green eyes at all. She told Jackson that he wouldn't have to worry about her bothering him or Don anymore. As she got up to leave the table, she reached and took Don's hand one last time , and said: ”Thanks for everything, Don...”

As she walked away, Jackson could see the look in Don's eyes. He knew he'd pay hell once they got home, but it would so be worth it because he was finally able to get his point across to Melinda Gentry.

 

THE END


End file.
